A Family Reunion
by BobWhite
Summary: Sequel to 'Boxed In' and 'Back To The Beginning'. X-Men Crossover. Tony has a sister who is a mutant. Full Summary inside. Suggest you read Boxed In Revamp & Back To The Beginning first.
1. Homecoming

**Full Summary:**

After Tony is released from the hospital after his car crash, he does a little soul searching and finds out that his sister lives in New York and teaches at a special school up there. He places a call and waits for a return answer. Will his sister come see him? And what makes her so special? What school does she teach at?

**Homecoming:**

**Tony's Apartment:**

Tony was sitting at the bar of his apartment when Ziva, McGee, Abby, Ducky and Gibbs walked in. They had pizza and soda with them knowing that Tony needed to keep a calm and civil head if he was thinking about doing what he was thinking about. He had his phone in front of him and the number to the school that his sister taught at, but had yet to make the call. He didn't want to be rejected by her like the last time he had tried to call, back before he was shot. Maybe she had heard about what had happened down here. Maybe she would show up unannounced and say that the fight they had had was nothing and that she wanted to be a part of his life again. There were always maybe's until someone actually picked up the phone and called the other person.

"Just call her already Tony. She's probably looking at the phone the same as you are." _Ziva said._

"Yeah, just don't know what to say."

"If she's as special to you as you keep saying, then you shouldn't have a problem." _Gibbs said._

"It's just hard, the last time I talked to her was the week before I was shot and so much has happened between then."

"We know Tony, we were all there, she wasn't. You didn't want her to be." _McGee said._

"Anthony, if you can't call her, then let one of us call her for you, explain what has happened. We could always fudge the truth and say that you are still in the hospital and that you want her to be there when you get out." _Ducky said._

"Thanks Ducky, but she'll know you are lying. You're calling from my house phone; she'll know I'm right next to you."

"So what if we call her from one of our cells? She might believe us then." _Abby said._

"Good point, but it's still better if I make the call. I think she still thinks I'm a Baltimore Cop."

"Why would she think that?" _Ducky asked._

"Because I haven't told her that I started to working for NCIS yet."

"Tony, you've been working for NCIS for years now, you should have told her by now." _Gibbs said._

"I know, I know, it just never came up in our conversations. I always asked about the school and her job and by the end of the conversation there wasn't much time to talk about what I did as a cop and all."

"Just make the call already!" _Abby, Ziva and McGee said together._

"Okay, okay, I'm calling, jeez."

**Making The Call:**

Tony dialed Karen's number and waited as it rang. And waited and waited. He was about to hang up when someone picked up the phone.

"Hello, Karen DiNozzo speaking, how can I help you?"

"Karen, it's me Tony."

"Tony! I thought I told you not to call me again? After what was said last time, well you took dad's side over mine, I mean how could you?"

"Karen, please let me talk…"

"No, I told you that I didn't want you to call me again and I meant that. Goodbye Tony…"

"Ms. DiNozzo? This is Agent Gibbs with NCIS; I'm your brother's boss. He's a federal agent now and he's calling you because he was thinking about you while he was in the hospital."

"What do you mean hospital? What happened?"

"Well, first he was shot then he was in a car accident. It's a long story, one we'll be happy to tell you over, say dinner in New York this Saturday. Tony has to head up your way anyways with us for a case, so we might as well all get together and explain what has conspired."

"Alright, dinner in the city; I'll make sure I can get the time off. And I'm sorry he was hurt."

"Apology accepted. We'll see you this weekend then. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Agent Gibbs, let Tony know I'll call him later."

"Will do."

Gibbs hung up the phone and looked at Tony who was looking at him with his mouth hanging open. Actually the whole team was looking at him with their mouths hanging open.

"What case in New York Boss?" _Tony asked._

"Yeah, I don't remember hearing about a case in New York." _McGee said._

"There isn't one, Director Sheppard gave us some time off so we are all headed up to New York to meet Tony's sister and explain why he was in the hospital."

"So we're getting time off to go to New York to meet my sister who might or might not even show up? What do you know that we don't Gibbs?"

"That school of hers is looking for someone to help with some security problems that they are having. We're headed up there since we know one of the teachers to see if we can help out in any way that we can and they've been nice enough to let us stay at the school. You'll have plenty of time to talk with your sister Tony, explain what's been going on."

"This doesn't sound like a whole lot of fun to me."

"Just don't injure yourself any more than you already are and we should be good. Now, we will let you get some rest and your sister said she'd call you later. Good luck with that call Tony, we'll be back tomorrow afternoon to pick you up and head for the airport."

"See you guys later then."

Gibbs and the team left to go to their perspective homes and Tony settled onto the couch with his phone near him so that he could answer it when Karen called back.

**Call Returned:**

Tony woke slowly the next morning; he could hear something ringing next to his head but couldn't quite understand what it was. When he realized that it was his phone, he picked it up and answered immediately.

"Hello?"

"Tony, its Karen."

"Hi Karen, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine. And I'm sorry I snapped at you yesterday. It turns out I won't be able to make it out of the school for dinner after all but I hear your team will be staying with us at the school so we can just have dinner here."

"That should be fine. It'll give us time to talk."

"Yes, it will. Look about what I said about dad."

"It's nothing Karen, I've just had to *****work with him while at NCIS a couple times and it was easy for me, well sorta."

"Okay, well that is understandable. Look, it's almost time for classes, so I guess I will see you when you and your team get here. It was nice hearing from you Tony and finding out why you backed dad. Thank you for explaining it to me."

"You're welcome Karen. And Karen, I'm your big brother, please remember that."

"You may be my big brother, but I can beat you at a game of checkers any ol' day."

"That is true. See you soon, goodbye."

"Bye Tony, see you soon."

They hung up and Tony got up on his crutches and hobbled to his room to pack for however long they were going to be in New York. When he was done packing, he heard a knock at the door and then a key turning in his lock and then Ziva coming in and asking if he was ready to go. Ziva grabbed his suitcase as he grabbed his backpack and they headed out the door to the waiting car. They were taking one car to the air strip and then the gulfstream would take them to New York. This was definitely going to be a trip to remember.

*****_Doesn't happen till later seasons but I wanted it to look like he had worked with his father so his sister would understand him better._*****

_**More to come in next chapter…**_

_**Please Review…**_


	2. Remember Me?

**Remember Me?**

**Siblings Talk:**

Xavier's School For The Gifted:

Tony, Gibbs and the team got out of the SUV that had brought them to the school. They all looked at the school as if it was something out of a movie. There was no way Tony hadn't realized how big the school really was. Granted, he had never actually been to the school before, but still, he should have realized how big the school was from what Karen was always saying about it. Tony was still on crutches, but he hoped his sister would understand. Not two minutes after Gibbs knocked on the door did a young looking girl with brown hair answer the door. She had a streak of white in her hair which made them think she had died it that way.

"Hi, you must be the military cops that Karen and Storm said were coming. I'm Rouge and this here is Bobby. Come on in and we can get you all settled once classes are done for the day."_ Rogue said ushering the group into the foyer of the school which actually looked like it had been a mansion at one point in time._

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Agent Gibbs, this is DiNozzo, David, McGee, the Goth girl here is Abby Scuito and the older fellow there is Dr. Mallard but everyone calls him Ducky."

"Did you say DiNozzo? Karen's last name is DiNozzo. You wouldn't happen to be her brother would you?" _Bobby asked._

"I'm her older brother Tony. We work down in DC on the Navy Yard down there. I, uh…had a little work accident."

"You don't need to explain yourself Tony. Rogue and the others can be very inquisitive when it comes to Normals. Come on in, the conference room is all set up for whatever you need. And we have some of the kids doubling up so that your team can have a room to themselves. It'll be on the second floor, can you manage with those crutches?"

"Gibbs has a second story house and I stayed with him a week after I got out of the hospital so I'm used to stair climbing with crutches."  
"In other words, he'll manage fine." _Abby said._

"Good to know, well why don't you follow me and I'll show you to your room and then I think Tony and I need to talk, alone if you don't mind."

"Not at all, but what kind of school is this Ms. DiNozzo that you call us Normals?"

"It's a school for the gifted. Most people tend to stay away from us unless their child is gifted, but we don't mind. They mind their own business and we stay out of their way for the most part. So here you'll be. Tony, why don't you give your stuff to your friends and follow me. I want to show you my room. And you can stay in it if you want, like we used to do when we were little."

"Sounds good to me. Here you go guys, see you at dinner."

"Storm will be here shortly to show you around the premises and get you acquainted with the other professors."

"Sounds good; we'll see you later tonight then."

**Siblings Reunited:**

Karen's Room:

They walked for a few more minutes till they reached an elevator and headed in, heading for a fourth floor. When they got off the elevator and turned a corner to go to Karen's room, Tony had to stop. He was shocked to see what stood in front of him.

"What the…?"

"I hope you like it. This section of the house is all mine. Professor Xavier let me decorate it the way I wanted when he was still alive. I have my own kitchen and bathroom, my own living room and even my own laundry room. Most of the professors use this spot as a hang out area when we don't have classes. I decorated the other section of the house as well, to the left of the way we came. This room is my favorite. I sit in it daily just looking up at the stars at night and at the sky during the day. When I'm in here, I can forget that we ever fought, I can forget why I was sent away and I can forget that our family doesn't really exist anymore."

"It does so exist, but I can understand why you like it so much. Is…is that us….before the accident?"

"Aunt Jenny sent me a bunch of pictures from her party that day you broke your arm. Dad didn't want them and she couldn't really get ahold of you to give them to you."

"I didn't think Aunt Jenny wanted to speak to me after what happened between the two of us. Whenever I called, she never seemed to be home so I just gave up on calling."

"Yeah, she was home, she just didn't pick up. You were calling from a phone at dad's house, so she never really wanted to pick up not knowing if he was in the same room. She does feel bad about how things ended up though. Which is why it is a perfect thing that you are here. Aunt Jenny is coming up this weekend. She's bringing Cara with her, so it'll be a whole family reunion and all."

"It really isn't a family reunion unless dad is here and you know it but I get it. By the way, who's Cara?"

"That's right, we got into that fight and I never told you that I ended up pregnant."

"Who's the father?"

"I don't know, the cops are still trying to find him, but what I do know about him is that he didn't know I was a mutant when he raped me. Let's just say, I think a fellow mutant found him and got rid of him for me."

"Ah, well at least they are handy for something."

"Yes, there is that. Now, let's get to talking about why you were in the hospital, two times is it now?"

"I figured we would get to that eventually."

"Tony, I was ready to boot you off the phone when your boss got on and told me the reason you were really calling. As soon as I learned you were in the hospital not once, but twice, I started to cry. I was up here of course so no one saw me, but still that's not the point. You should have called me both times."

"Yeah well it's pretty hard to make a phone call when you are comatose."

"Oh, well I guess not. But still, you could have told someone to call me when you woke up."

"Quite honestly Karen, the only reason they even know about you is because of the second time I was in the hospital. Do you remember Dr. Jackson from the car accident? He took care of me and mom."

"Yeah, dad sued him for being drunk and killing mom at the hospital. What does that have to do with anything?"

"He's a truck driver now; well he was until he hit me with his truck while I was going through a green light. According to Gibbs, Dr. Jackson hit me because he said I should have spoken up at the trial and told everyone that he wasn't drunk. He was arrested and a few days later I woke up."

"So, he hit you because he was still mad that you hadn't spoken up for him. You couldn't have done that anyways, you were sleeping most of the time, because of the concussion. And as for him not being drunk, I can't actually say that he wasn't. He acted drunk when he was talking to that social worker and he had that smell on him that dad used to get when he got drunk. Do you remember that smell?"

"Yes, unfortunately I do. You never did tell me what happened when the social worker showed back up the next day."

"She couldn't do anything except let dad in and see us. She was happy to know that we would be taken care of. Now that I think on it, I should've called Aunt Jenny after calling dad. She would have set with us while we waited for dad and I wouldn't have been so afraid to leave your side."

"Yeah, I was going to say something about that, but my mind was a little foggy."

"Hey, how come you're talking about all this now? I mean you haven't mentioned it in years, why now?"

"While I was in my coma, I went to a sort of limbo that had me reliving the day before the accident as well as the accident."

"Oh, well at least you dreamt of me."

"Yeah, that was a plus on my dreaming skills."

"Your boss mentioned something about getting shot before your car accident. What happened that time?"

"Ziva and I were tracking down a lead at the Shipping Yard and we got backed into a tough spot. Anyways we were firing at some men from either side of the container we were near and I got hit and Ziva helped me get into the container just in case they came in for round two. Well, let's just say, two days later we were rescued from the container and I spent the next four weeks in a coma because my body refused to heal and I kept having setbacks. Actually, my first day back on the job after getting shot, Dr. Jackson hit me with his truck and I ended back up at Bethesda Naval Hospital. That's the hospital we go to since we're Navy cops."

"Oh, well I guess that explains it. Come on, we better head downstairs to dinner. Storm will probably want some help. Oh, hey what have you told your team about this place?"

"Not much, so remind the kids not to do anything with their gifts and all."

"It won't be a problem; we're having dinner with the professors like we always do. But instead of getting caught up on what certain kids are doing, we'll be discussing what your jobs will be here, with the security problem and all."

"Okay, well maybe tell the professors not to show their gifts. I don't want my team freaked out any more than they already are about this whole situation."

"No problem, most of the professors lived out in the real world before coming here. Hey, we even have a Senator named Beast who stops in every now and then, but don't worry, he's out of the country on business. Guess he's trying to get more school for the gifted set up so kids don't have to come from all over just to feel safe at school."

"Well isn't that nice."

They headed down to dinner and met up with the rest of the NCIS team who seemed to have been winded just by walking around the place. As expected Storm didn't tell them anything about the gifted children or why only gifted children were allowed to go to the school, only that the school was set up especially for them so that they weren't teased in normal schools.

_**More to come in next chapter…**_

_**Please Review…**_


	3. Promises

**Promises:**

**Not That Different Than Each Other:**

Tony and Karen ended up sleeping on the couch in her living room that night, talking and watching movies just like they used to, catching up with each-others' lives and all. When Gibbs and the team plus Storm & Logan walked up to Karen's half of the floor, they were surprised to see the two still asleep. Gibbs was hard set on not waking them up, but Storm and Logan needed Karen up so that they could go over the next month's schedule, so Gibbs was obliged to hit Tony in the back of the head like he normally did to get his attention.

"Hey…what?" _Tony asked groggily._

"Good morning sleeping beauty. Now, how about you wake up your sister so we can get down to business?"

"You could've just smacked her too boss, she wouldn't have minded."

"I will leave that to you, I don't want to get smacked right back."

"Yeah, good point."

Tony reached over to Karen's face and plugged her nose and she came up swinging and hard. She caught Tony in the jaw and shoved him off the couch. Gibbs looked at the two of them when Karen realized that it was Tony who had plugged her nose and that he was now on the ground, wincing.

"Sorry Tony, I should've known that was you. Here, let me help you up."

"Thanks a lot Karen. And thanks for the help."

The two were standing with the help of Tony's crutches and then the group headed out of the room and towards the conference room.

**A New School:**

Storm and Logan had been talking about the new school for weeks now, not mentioning any of it to Karen for fear that she wouldn't want to go back. When they got to the conference room, everyone sat down; Tony with the help of Abby sat next to Karen who looked at the two higher professors with regard.

"Storm, Logan, why bring military cops into this problem. The school is up here, there is no school in DC for gifted children." _Karen asked._

"Not yet, but we have some investors that are building one as we speak, more capable of handling the influx of students we get every year. They are converting one of the old closed down military bases into a school for the gifted. This way, children from all over do not have to live so far from the families that send them to us." _Logan informed._

"So why bring me into this? I thought I was doing a good job here?"

"You are doing a good job here Karen but when we learned that your brother was a military cop in DC we figured now was a good as time as any to tell you what we want to happen with the school."

"And you want NCIS to help in security? How are we supposed to do that?" _McGee asked._

"We want you to check in on the school every now and then to see if everything is going smoothly. And if you can't do that, then you can always find someone that is willing to check in on the school." _Storm said._

"So you open the school and put '_Xavier's School For The Gifted_' on the plaque and kids that are as gifted as us are allowed to go to the school. But what if normal kids want to go to the school?"

"There will be limitations to those that can and can't go to the school. Xavier would have wanted something like this to happen and he left enough money for it to be able to happen. Karen, think of it this way, you'll be closer to your brother and your Aunt Jenny." _Logan said._

"And who knows, we might get dad to come visit every now and then."

"I highly doubt that part Tony and you and I both know why that is. So, I'm assuming the agents have time to discuss this matter and think it over before they give an answer?"

"Yes, they do Karen, for the mean time they can wander the premises of the school or they can go into the city if they like. It doesn't really matter to us."

"Alright then, Professors, I think we would like some time to discuss what you have laid out here for a while and then get back to you on what we decide."

"Just know that if you decide yes, and Karen if you decide to teach at the new school, you will be taking some kids with you, to make it feel more homely for the kids that will be coming to you."

"That's no problem Storm. Bobby and Rogue can come with me any ol' time they like."

"Well, since they are learning to be teachers here, that shouldn't be a problem."

"And they are learning most of the teaching stuff from me. We'll see you later professors."

"We hope to hear your decision as soon as you have made one."

**A New Job Opportunity:**

Tony and Karen went for a walk down by the lake, moving in and out of students as Gibbs and the team headed back to the room they shared. They wanted to discuss what had been asked of them and they needed a private place to do so. With Tony still on crutches, it was a slow go, but they eventually made it to the lake and sat down on one of the benches to just do some talking.

"You know, bringing dad into that conversation was probably the worst mistake you did."

"Come on, Karen, it's not like he doesn't come to see me every now and then."

"Dad has never once visited me here, never once called me on my birthday, never once not said that he didn't blame me for the accident. He acts like it was all my fault when the guy that hit us was going the wrong way. Sometimes I wonder what it would have been like if I born normal. Would he have loved me as much as he loved you and mom?"

"He loves you just the same; he just doesn't know how to show it very well. And I tried to call you on your birthday this past year, you ignored my phone call. I gave Aunt Jenny your birthday present and holiday presents so she could give them to you. I know you got them, why else wouldn't you have hit me when you first saw me standing, with crutches, on the front porch of the school."

"Good point and I do thank you for them. But let's get back to what Storm and Logan were talking about. If I take the job, and I have to stress the if, there are going to be some changes happening in your life."

"Oh, like what?"

"Well, first you're moving out of that apartment of yours and into the school with me. I'm sure your team won't mind, it means that I want to keep a better eye on you. And depending on where the school is built I could always drop you off to work until you get a new car."

"You could do that; up until my leg heals then I could just borrow your car for work."

"And what happens when I need my car to get around?"

"Use your motorcycle that dad bought you. I know you kept it; it was like the only gift he really ever gave you and it was a sweet sixteen present at that."

"Alright, you have a point."

"Anything else I should know about some changes?"

"Dinner every Wednesday and a movie every Friday. We'll figure out the weekend schedule later."

"Deal, mom would be proud of us. And Aunt Jenny will be proud of us too."

"You got that right, come on, up you get, let's get back to the school before your team tries to find out where we've gotten to."

"Yeah, and we wouldn't want them walking in on any of the students practicing their gifts now would we?"

"No, that would be unfortunate if they did, then they wouldn't take the job of checking in on the new school and everything that comes with it!"

_**More to come in next chapter…**_

_**Please Review…**_


End file.
